


UFO's and Aliens

by ravenbellamy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Too Many X-Files References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbellamy/pseuds/ravenbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Isabelle go on a road trip to find alien and UFO hotspots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UFO's and Aliens

This wasn't exactly what Clary and Izzy had been planning on doing their entire summer after graduating high school, but somehow it had still happened. 

It had been Clary's idea. She had obsessed over aliens her entire four years of high school, and two days after they graduated started making plans to go on a road trip to see UFO crash sites and alien sighting hotspots or whatever it was called. And since Isabelle really didn't want to be away from Clary, she went with her.

Which was how the pair found themselves in the middle of a burning highway, no idea what state they were in, just that they were told there was a UFO sighting there two days ago from an old waitress. The old lady who had told them said she had seen it herself, but Isabelle had her doubts. Especially because the diner they were at was covered in alien related pictures and posters, so Isabelle figured they must have been biased. 

"I feel like Mulder and Scully," Clary said. She was taking pictures of the sky and the highway, smiling widely. 

"And why's that?" Izzy asked, moving to sit on the hood of Simon's yellow van he had let them take. 

"Because," Clary turned and took a picture of Isabelle on the van, "I believe in all this stuff. In aliens and UFO's and all. And you don't. It makes me feel like Mulder and Scully."

"Except we aren't out here solving crimes."

"We could." Clary jumped up and sat next to Isabelle, turning the camera and taking a picture of the both of them. 

Isabelle laughed. "Well, I am going to college for forensic sciences. I could examine the dead bodies while you paint highly detailed pictures of them."

"You're so Scully!" Clary leaned back on the van. "She was a medical doctor and you're going to be a doctor or a surgeon or something medical related!" 

Isabelle said nothing, just smiled as she watched her girlfriend close her eyes and smile softly. Isabelle might not have believed in aliens too much, or cared as much as Clary, but seeing Clary this happy was something she loved. 

"Does that mean you're going to lock yourself in a basement in the future?"

"My brother did go missing when I was younger," Clary perked up. 

"Your brother also turned out to be a mass murderer who was in prison."

Clary frowned. "You're a bad friend Iz."

Isabelle moved to straddle Clary's hips on the hood of the van. "Good thing I'm a great girlfriend though, isn't it?"

Clary leaned up and kissed Isabelle, until Isabelle's knees slipped and she fell off the van. 

Clary started laughing. "I hope you know I'm wearing your jeans, Clary," Izzy looked at where the jeans she wore were torn at the knees. "Also, my nose is bleeding because I hit it on the van, so it would be nice if you could help instead of laugh. 

Clary stopped laughing and jumped down, reaching into the van and pulling out a first aid kit. "You're lucky Luke is an overprotective dad and made me bring this."

"You're lucky I love you enough to put up with your annoying alien obsession."

Clary kissed Isabelle quickly before pressing a tissue under her nose. "I guess we're both lucky."


End file.
